


Twist and burn me

by itjustsortahappened



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smoking, Smut, ice lolly, ziam, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itjustsortahappened/pseuds/itjustsortahappened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just like to say a big thank you to the man/woman who made twister ice creams your a gangster from liam payne and zayn malik”</p><p>or</p><p>Ice lolly, high Liam, hot wax, blowjob, messy Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist and burn me

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Liam's tweet did this, it wasn't my fault.

 

 

“Ah, fuck! That was a bad one!”

Liam’s tone was somewhere in the middle of husky and giggly, his eyes halfway closed as he blew out the smoke from the joint pinched between his fingers and handed it to Zayn, but the other boy was too busy with the candle in his hand, watching in the kind of lulled up fascination as the hot wax dripped down over Liam’s chest, the muscles tensing and twitching.

They were on the floor and Liam’s T-shirt was bundled up under his head as a pillow, his bare chest had little drips of wax on them and a few scratch marks, his eyes now focused on Zayn, the darker boy had a lit candle in one hand and an ice lolly sucked in between his lips, brows furrowed in concentration as he let it tip and dripped more hot wax, further down this time and Liam cursed again, brought the joint back to his mouth and taking a long drag he felt the smoke travel all the way down his throat.

“Fuck… your abs, babes.”

Zayn put the candle to the side and met Liam’s gaze before he sucked the ice lolly further in, bobbing his head slowly and then letting it pop out as he leaned down and grazed his lips over Liam’s skin, first right over the dried wax and then over his nipples, making them harden and he smiled as he flicked his cool tongue over first one, then the other.

Liam took one last drag and then put the joint down, grabbing behind Zayn’s neck so that he could bring him close enough to blow the smoke into his open mouth, slow and hot and before any of it escaped he closed the gap and pressed their lips together.

It was soft at first and a little clumsy with Zayn still holding the ice lolly but he managed to put it down fast enough, pulling his own t-shirt over his head and straddling Liam, deepening the kiss, smoke mixing with the sweet taste of sugar.

Liam’s hands were pushing at him, his hips grinding up, impatient little grunts against his lips and Zayn giggled, a goofy sound in the quiet of the room, before he pulled their lips apart, went lower down, dragging his mouth against Liam’s neck, sucking little marks, lower down, over his abs now, licking and biting and then he was suddenly struggling to get Liam’s jeans off, managed to pull them down together with his briefs and licked his lips, grabbed with one hand around him and looked up, noticing Liam intently watching him and he smiled before he took him in his mouth.

“Fuck!”

Liam let his head fall back and pushed his hips up just slightly, his hand finding Zayn’s neck, grabbing, and his other arm fell over his own face, biting down on his skin to muffle the moans threatening to escape.

Zayn sucked him in deeper, letting Liam help him find the right pace, to fuck into his mouth and he could feel him in the back of his throat, making him gag just a little but it wasn’t a bad feeling, not accompanied with the muffled moans and he swirled his tongue around, tasting precum and feeling his own cock harden he opened his mouth wider, inviting Liam to push further in.

“Shit, babe… I’m…”

Liam’s sped up his thrusts, trying to be as careful as he possibly could but it just felt too good, the way Zayn’s throat contracted around him when he gagged, the little whimpers, the saliva making him so slick, the tongue licking around his tip every chance it got and he grabbed a little harder at Zayn’s hair, pushed deeper.

Ragged breathing and tense abs; Zayn shut his eyes again after trying to look up to see Liam but that only made him gag more, tears forming but feeling so good, sucking harder and then that twitch in Liam’s muscles and the salty taste in the back of his throat and he tried to swallow as best he could, only pulling away when Liam pushed at him, sitting back on his knees, feeling cum and saliva drip down his chin and by looking at Liam he knew that he looked completely ruined but instead of wiping it off he let the other boy swipe his thumb over it and putting it back in his mouth, leaning forward for a kiss and “I fucking love whoever invented Twister Ice cream,” giggled against his lips


End file.
